


Sunny Side Up

by clarkes_murphy



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, and of course there are puns, basically just a bunch of trimberly fluff, but what else would y'all expect from me at this point, hopefully it'll make people smile, it's really gay btw, like... even gayer than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkes_murphy/pseuds/clarkes_murphy
Summary: Trimberly AU in which Kimberly can't make toast, Trini loves to tease her about it, and it's all super gay (obvs).Story prompted by this tweet: https://twitter.com/nygmasriddle/status/866004136784822272 (and my friend Kayleigh who directed me to the tweet, without whom this story would never have happened!)





	Sunny Side Up

“Fuck!”

Kim’s muffled shout wakes Trini, who shoots up in bed, ears pricked.

“Jesus CHRIST!”

Another yell and now Trini is on her feet, racing out onto the landing.

“Kim?! Is everything okay?”

No answer. Trini's breathing quickens as she hurtles down the stairs and towards the kitchen, running in to discover Kim bent over the kitchen counter, head resting on her forearms.

“Babe?!”

Rushing over, Trini's eyes scan Kimberly's body as she straightens up.

“I’m fine,” Kim mumbles.

“Sure don’t sound fine,” Trini steps back, eyebrows furrowed. “What happened?”

Kim sighs quietly. “I just wanted to make you a nice breakfast.”

A beat of confused silence.

“…What?”

Kim steps back to reveal several slices of extremely burnt toast, lying dejectedly at the bottom of the sink. Trini's mouth quirks into an almost-smile.

“Damn.”

Kim moves back over to the stove, grumpily shoving the remaining bread back into its bag.

“Aw babe, don’t be sad.”

“That toaster is crap.”

“Sure, blame the toaster.”

Kim spins around with a huff. “I think it’s broken.”

“Works fine for me.”

“Well then, maybe it just doesn’t like me.”

“It’d be crazy not to.”

Trini catches the flicker of a smile on Kim’s face.

“I knew that would work.”

“Shut up.”

Trini ventures further into the kitchen, helping Kim pack away the butter and jams that are laid out on the counter. Trini's phone buzzes in her pocket – a message from Zack about training later that day – and a devious smirk appears on her face. Kim glances up from tending to the poached eggs (which she managed to salvage despite the toast debacle, thank goodness), and frowns as Trini raises her phone in her direction.

“Trin?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothinggg,” Trini smiles sweetly, skirting around the kitchen island to get a better view of the sink through her phone camera.

“Are you—you are NOT filming this, Trinity Kwan!”

“Too late,” she chuckles.

Kim groans as she hears the tell-tale “whoosh” of a sent message come from Trini's phone, and groans even louder when her own phone buzzes on top of the microwave.

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

Kim unlocks her phone with a grumble, clicking onto the Ranger’s group chat.

**Trini sent a video to the group.**

**Trini:** My girlfriend, the wonder chef.

 **Jason:** Seriously, Kim?!

 **Billy:** Taking into consideration the fact that a toaster has automatic settings that you don’t have to adjust during cooking, it is amazing that you still somehow managed to burn it.

 **Zack:** *multiple laughing emojis*

Kim lets her phone fall back onto the microwave with a clatter and an exasperated glare in Trini's direction.

“Training later is gonna suck.”

“We get our asses beat every day, it already sucks.”

“True.”

Trini watches Kim potter around the stove, eyes tracing the line of her shoulders and the soft curve of her lips.

“So you were gonna make me breakfast?”

“In bed.”

“No one’s ever done that for me before.”

Kim’s smile shows when she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She pokes at the eggs, swirling them around the pan once more before lifting them out with a slotted spoon.

“At least these are okay.”

Trini slides over, pressing herself against Kim’s back and wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s waist. Nuzzling into her, she presses a kiss in-between Kim’s shoulder blades.

“Forget about the eggs,” she murmurs, peppering kisses along Kim’s neck and up to her jaw.

“What?” Kim turns slowly, still in Trini's embrace, their noses almost touching now. “But they’re almost ready. Aren’t you hungry?”

Trini's eyes spark. Kim’s throat bobs.

“I’m not really in the mood for food right now.”

Kim places the spoon beside the stove, before taking Trini's face in her hands.

“So tell me, my love,” she smirks. “What _are_ you in the mood for?”

Without warning, Trini lifts Kim up, wrapping her legs around her waist before propping her up on the counter.

“Babe!” Kimberly laughs, head bowing so her forehead is resting on Trini's.

“Problem?” Trini asks innocently.

“Not at all.”

“Still worried about those eggs?”

“What eggs?”

“Good answer.”

Then Trini leans up (on her tiptoes, a fact Kim teases her for later) and kisses Kim. It’s breathy and wanting and _hot… so hot… so very very hot—_

“OH MY GOD BABE, YOU’RE ON FIRE!”

Trini grabs Kim and yanks her off the counter, flapping at Kim’s shirt which is now pulsing with vibrant orange flames.

“Fuck fuck fuck!”

Trini grabs the oven mitts and proceeds to whack at Kim, also grabbing Kim’s now-cold cup of coffee and dumping that over the flames. Meanwhile, Kim is spinning around like a headless chicken, patting uselessly at the hole that has been burnt into her shirt. They stand silently, panting, Trini still gripping the mug while Kim leans back against the counter.

Then Kim lifts her shirt and looks at where the fire bit at her skin. The dark red burn has already started to heal, and she lets out a soft laugh and rolls her eyes as she looks up at Trini.

“Forgot about the fact that we don’t get injured like we used to, didn’t we?”

“Yup.”

“Really lost our cool for a moment there.”

“Sure did.”

“We gonna keep this a secret from the others?”

“Ohhh yeah.”

Trini shakes her head and smiles, reaching over to stroke her thumb over the spot on Kim’s abdomen where the burn sat mere seconds ago.

“Never thought I’d be so grateful for that rapid-healing stuff.”

Kim can hear the fear in Trini's voice. She steps forward, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily, Trin.”

“Glad to hear it.”

They spend the rest of the morning eating cereal and watching TV, the cold eggs long forgotten and eventually thrown away along with the rickety stack of blackened bread. They lounge on the sofa, Kim grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around them both, before wrapping herself around Trini, who lies pressed against her front with her hands tucked under her chin.

“I never really liked toast all that much anyway,” Trini pipes up during a commercial break.

“Hm?”

“It’s dry and plain, and only really tastes good when you put it with something else.”

Kim chuckles from behind her, shuffling up to rest her chin on Trini's shoulder.

“I appreciate that.”

Trini wiggles back, turning so her cheek is now pressed against Kim’s nose.

“I’m still gonna tease you about this forever, though.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

“I’m warning you: it’s gonna be _lit._ ”

“Oh my god, Trin.”

“You’re not _bready_ for this.”

“Fucking hell.”

“I’m a _crumb_ elievable comedian.”

“Please, no,” Kim laughs, burying her face in Trini's hair.

They lapse back into silence for a few minutes. Then Kim, proud smile on her face, props herself up and says:

“Okay, maybe your jokes aren’t _toast_ ally terrible.”

“I love you so much.”

“Damn right, you do.”


End file.
